Three Favors
by KimberlySan
Summary: Aqua De Vida, the Fountain of Youth. Jack Sparrow has the Pearl and is going after it. But a old friend asks Jack for something and he accepts, on the condition he gets three favors from her. --Post AWE, A Fountain of Youth Fic -- Sparrabeth Centered --
1. Reunion

_Three Favors_

By: Kimmie-Sama

Sheets hanging off the bed swayed in the same rhythm of the rocking ship. As rocking increased with the sway of the sea, the captain's quarters seemed to come alive with moving objects. Everything was tied down and well placed so nothing would break in the ship, but the candle's flames flickered as the melted wax disturbed the burning wicks. A few of the tall flames danced their final moments as it proved to much and extinguished to leave a small wisp of dark smoke. As the room moved with the dance of the ocean, the sounds of the waves against the hull made another sound erupt from a sleeping man on the tussled bed.

Tan face buried in the sheets, Jack Sparrow seemed to be recovering from a day of heavy drinking. The early hours of the morning was breaking through the small windows of the captain's quarters, but there was barely enough light to make it distinguishable what lit the room, that or the candles. The hull of the Black Pearl rocked harder, the waves pounding against it now as Jack became conscious from his rum educed sleep.

He muttered under his breath something only he could understand, before pushing himself from the unkempt bed. Clad in the same attire as always, he adjusted the bandana around his head to push some of the hair that had fallen in his face from the few hours sleep. Even with the rocking of the ship, Jack seemed rather balanced, from years of working on his sea legs. The kohl around his eyes looked smudged and with a quick hand over his own cheeks, Jack seemed ready to step out from his cabin.

Upon stepping outside, Jack discovered the reason for the rocking. No rain had come yet, but the high waves and dark skies opposite the sunrise gave plenty warning. With a careless expression, he made his way up the stairs to the quarterdeck and helm. Sure enough with this weather about, his first mate and boatswain Joshamee Gibbs was barking out a few orders to crew. Upon Jack's arrival the man gave a reassured grin to his Captain. "Just a bit a bad weather, Cap'n."

With a quick wave of his hand, the man who had been at the helm was moved by Jack. Cotton, parrot on his shoulder moved from the deck, to go help tie down the canvass. As the captain looked about the ship, he saw all was in order, but felt like something was amiss. "Master Gibbs!"

"Sir?" The older man was at his side, looking alarmed at the tone of Jack's voice.

"I feel down right timorous about this venture." Hand placed on the wheel, Sparrow gave a glance to Gibbs. "Perchance we could change course?"

The smirk he usually held gone, Gibbs leaned in a bit closer with a hushed tone. "Jack." The tone was firm for him and rarely did Jack hear it from his oldest comrade. "You know as well as I do that this would be the third summons you ignored… and that could bode ill for your stakes as Lord."

Even if he did not want to hear it, Jack knew what Gibbs was saying. After getting the Pearl back, Jack had spent a few months gathering his own unique crew back as well as spending some extra time doing exactly what pirates did best. He knew his role as the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea was an important one, but each time a summons came, he brushed it off as something he would rather do another time. The past two came and went, each time he was incapacitated… usually by a long night of drinking rum in Tortuga.

But the third time of a summons missed, would be the end of Jack's life as lord, and pirate. Sure, he half expected the code not to be followed in this rule, seeing how summons were not this close together in length of time. After all, the last summons where all showed was the first in at least twenty years. But Jack knew it had something to do with the newly appointed Pirate King.

…er.. Or Queen as he liked to think.

What Elizabeth wanted, he really was not sure. It was hard to follow her reasons at times, making promises then breaking them, lying to save her own skin… seducing pirates to feed them to oversized calamari. She really was a pirate, the best really in looks and attitude. Shame she had to be married to the undead captain of the Dutchman. Jack wouldn't have minded to see what else curiosity would kill…

The thoughts made Jack blink. Heated moments between he and Lizzie was nothing to him now. After all, he had plenty of women who still fawned over him as he entered port. Wenches at his disposal just as always. A year had passed since he had last seen Elizabeth and he never thought of her at all. He did, however, picture a golden haired temptress every now and then in his most private of dreams. Those were usually chased away with rum.

"Besides," Gibbs continued, his face looking off at the oncoming storm. "It will be good to see Miss Elizabeth."

How the bloody hell did he know what he was thinking? Shooting the first mate an annoyed scowl, Jack pushed away from the wheel to leave. It wasn't like him to run so far from the past. If anything, he always chased things that were familiar to him. But not Elizabeth, she was just something he couldn't bare to see right now.

As the rain started to fall the captain closed himself off in his cabin. "Aye. It will be good t' see Lizzie." He spoke into the darkening room, the candles around him snuffing themselves out.

--

Shipwreck Cove was nowhere as intimidating as he remembered. What was intimidating was the flags on the different ships that were docked at the piers surrounding the towering graveyard of boats. He saw that all of the pirate lords had arrived before him, something that Jack was known for he supposed. Straightening his hat, Jack Sparrow gave a point to the first dock nearby. "There will do! Only Gibbs and meself will be goin' ashore.. Er.. Goin' aboard… or whatever ya will call it. Rest of you! Guard the Pearl with yer life!"

Gibbs shot a glance to the crew, as if begging them to just nod and go along with the Captain. He knew the biggest fear Jack had at the moment with Barbossa around was that the other Lord would try and take the ship once again. Gibbs knew how Barbossa worked however, he wouldn't make a move like that here, it wouldn't be right by the code. But no matter how many times Joshamee tried to explain that to Jack the captain wouldn't pay heed.

The Pearl docked and the two walked off onto the long dock. As the duo kept a steady pace towards the tower of empty ships that made a makeshift town, Jack kept turning his head back, as if checking that his beloved ship was still there. Gibbs ignored it, until a long dread heavy with a trinket of gold hit him in the face. "Cap'n! You need to keep your mind focused on the meetin'!"

"More important things t' worry about, mate." As much as he didn't want to be here, he was somewhat excited to see a certain someone. But his worry for his own ship was making Jack on edge, wishing he could just stay there and have the Lords board the Pearl for the meeting. _No, that would bring that codpiece Barbossa aboard. Scratch that._

Gibbs rubbed his face where the gold piece hit. "Come on Jack, the Pearl has the entire crew guarding it… plus if you can keep an eye on Barbossa, then he can't do anything right?"

The words made sense, but Jack gave one last longing glance at his Pearl before they stepped through a threshold inside a busy hall. "Aye… yet if I keep an eye on Barbossa, then who's to say he's not doin' anything except makin' me keep an eye on him to hide the fact that he already took the boat from right under me nose?"

Shaking his head, the man to Jack's left turned a corner to follow behind his Captain on a stairwell that was narrow enough for one. "Lets just focus on why Miss Elizabeth wanted all of us here… then we can sail out and head north like you originally planned."

The sound of her name made Jack inwardly smile. If it was anything else, it was a craving he felt to see her again. Another dream came just the night before of the only kiss he got to share with her, without the part of the shackle and squid. Deep down Jack knew it was something he would always resent her for but at the same time what she did made him crave her a bit more. It was despicable, low and fowl. Just like what the Pirate King should be like.

Odd how thoughts of her passed the time so quickly. Soon enough they were standing at the door to the large hollowed ship that made the meeting room. Gibbs reached for the door handle, a sideward glance of concern to Jack before opening it. Inside the room everything was lit up by candles, the table crowded with pirates surrounding it in different garbs from around the world.

And at the head of the table, directly across from where the table was to him, stood a slim figure that had been on his mind just moments ago. Eyes met and for the briefest of moments Jack could have sworn he saw a small familiar smirk on her pouted lips. Silence was in the room, his entrance had made the group pause in whatever they had been discussing. As Sparrow strode across the room he gave side glances to all the other Lords, until the last one that stood next to the King herself made him inwardly wince.

Hector shot him a glare, in which Jack returned. Of course he would be the one to speak first. "Glad you could make it Jack… fer once."

"Glad I could come… even if this all seems hastily thrown together." Jack leaned forward, placing his hands on the table. Around him the other Lords seemed annoyed then glad to see him. "And what is the reason behind this debacle?"

"We were just gettin' to that." It seemed as if the Lord of the Caspian Sea was downright upset, as if he was put off by Jack's presence. "After we discussed yer fate."

"But that is no longer required, Barbossa." The light yet firm voice from his dreams came to Jack once more, but this time it was real. "Jack showed up as you can plainly see." Elizabeth gave a glance to the other Lords. "So then we will discuss the real matter I have called you all here for."

All of the Lords leaned in, their crew following suit. Jack couldn't help but look her over as he had a chance to without looking like some lust-stricken fool. Attire of the crew she still Captained, she stuck out against the dark blues of the Chinese garb. Her hair was down, falling over her shoulders as she leaned forward to speak. Its length was longer but not by much. In truth, she looked quite the same.

It made him smile once more. "As you all know... our freedom has been rightfully restored and our seas are no longer governed by men who think they are the law. As the tides change, so do we... and so I must step down from my role as Pirate King."

A few pirates let out laughs, a few gasps but no one really objected. Jack himself could have seen this coming, if he would just get his head out of the clouds for a bit. As the pirates spoke among themselves, Jack saw Hector lean down and whisper something to Lizzie, her eyes tearing away from his direction.

The smile she gave was a little awkward. Why was she smiling at his words? Jack's nose twitched as he gave a look of annoyance. Gibbs sudden voice next to him almost made him jump. "I'll be. She's doin' the right thing... King's usually get killed in their first few years anyway."

"Gibbs, if I want a commentary I will inform you.. but for now if you could keep your trap shut." With the annoyance growing as his eyes caught Lizzie give Hector another smile, Jack spoke up loud enough for all to hear. "So then dear Captain Swa-" He caught himself and bitterly spoke the next words. "Captain Turner.. what is your course of action of the seas of Singapore then?"

Elizabeth caught on Jack's annoyance, her eyes giving him a look of wonder. "I have passed on my Lordship. It is no longer my responsibility." She looked away from Jack as she spoke again. "As per the code I summoned you all here and stepped down from my role. If there are no objections to this then we may call this meeting to an end."

No one spoke. As quick as it came it was over with. Turning on his heel away from the table and the departing pirates, Jack gave a glance to his first mate. "Waste of bloody time wasn't it?"

"Nothin' spoken here is a waste of time, Jack."

Rolling his eyes in a perceivable fashion, Jack turned back to see the taller man known as Hector Barbossa before him. "It is if has no profitable gain for me, mate."

"So then should I inform Captain Teauge about yer unwilling nature towards keepin' to the code?" With his arms crossed, Jack grimaced at the words. The monkey that shared the name as him seemed to appear out of nowhere and crawled on the other Captain's shoulder.

The corner of his mouth turned down as Jack spoke. "No need, meetin' is over and done with so if you don't mind I have places to be..."

Exiting the room quickly was easy enough, except in the hurry Jack lost his first mate among the crowd. Sure enough Gibbs would catch up in time, Jack just needed to get back to the Pearl. This encounter did not go as well as planed, even if he still had his ship. Something in the way Elizabeth gave Barbossa a smile made Jack feel visibly defeated. Maybe it was high hopes to think that she would give him a smile like that but then again, when did Jack Sparrow care about someone like that?

The captain's cabin was just the same. The night had come, so with a quick flick of his wrists Jack started to light the candles around the room. Tomorrow they would head out, as long as he was inside his dearest Pearl, Jack could never sleep better.

Unless of course someone was in the bed along side him, her golden hair waving down the sheets like dunes of sand.

--

Jack wasn't sure when he fell asleep, after a two bottles of rum he was far from gone. It started with thoughts of the Ex-King, his mind going crazy with the smile she gave the man that Jack resented. It bugged him to no ends why he himself even cared what Hector said and why she smiled. Elizabeth was a beautiful woman, but a dark murderous witch was covered by faint sideward smiles. Why would Jack want a woman that had in one act left him to die?

Falling asleep to a dreamless slumber was easy. Waking to a swift jab in his ribs was hard. In his blurred vision, made such by the large amounts of rum and the thick kohl that was around his eyes, he saw a woman standing next to him. It occurred to him that he was not in his bed, but instead at his table where he had been enjoying some well deserved rum.

With a backache from sleeping on a hard chair in an awkward position, Jack cursed silently under his breath. At first he thought he was still dreaming, because the woman nearby was the one that had been laying with him in his bed in his dreams the night before. "'lizabeth, not right now love. Jack needs a little recuperation."

"What are you talking about? Wake up!" Another prod to his ribs. Harder this time. Pain coming in, Jack jumped in shock. She was really there next to him, his Lizzie. Some of the rum faded with his short sleep, but he still felt the familiar feeling of alcohol mixing with his emotions.

"Lizzie.. What are you doin' here?"

Long hair fell in her face as the boat swayed lightly. "Mr. Gibbs allowed me on board. I need a ride and he thought you could assist-"

"No." His flat statement even surprised Jack. Isn't this the exact opportunity he wanted with her? With a slightly surprised look the woman shook her head and looked away. Suddenly he felt sorry. "Do you remember what happened the last time I allowed you on me ship, Lizzie-beth?"

Bringing up the past was a bit of a low blow and deep down Jack knew it must have made the woman resentful. Shifting eyes, the younger lass let out what sounded to Jack as an annoyed sigh. "Your answer of just no would have sufficed, Jack. If you cannot help me then I am sure there is another Captain who will."

The bright smile from the girl played out in his mind as he thought of her hitching a ride with the atrocious Captain Barbossa. His mind loved to play tricks on him as of late and a very galled Jack Sparrow rose from his wooden chair, holding a hand on the table nearby to keep his swaggering balance. Sea legs he had, but adding rum on top of the sway did not always make things easy. Elizabeth took a step back, almost expecting him to fall on her at any moment.

Within moments Jack saw she wore something different then at the short meeting. A simple outfit, made for sailors and looked alarmingly like what she wore those many months ago aboard his ship with him. Long hair was kept down once again, it seemed her new favorite look. Jack didn't mind, except when he felt his body want to reach out and touch the long tresses with his fingertips.

'_She betrayed you, Jack.' _

Aye, so she did.

'_And you will just let her come back into yer life?' _

What of it? Lizzie was always very close to who I am, almost one in a weird way.

_'Would her husband like this sort of thinkin' I wonder Jackie?'_

His lip quivered as he heard a few voices of his own mingle in his mind. Of course there was the irritation of the girl's husband to think of. After all she did love him, always have for reasons Jack could not put a finger on. Must have been his charming good looks that bordered on the line of effeminate. Turner had a smart head on his shoulders, but Jack always could see the boy for what he was.

That was neither here nor there. Jack felt himself waver a bit as he reached upwards, his hand coming closer to her own that was hung loose at her frame. "Seein' how I am in a chivalrous mood, I will allow you to accompany me and the crew. But in return, Mrs. Turner.." He seemed careful as he spoke her name, as if playing it off to show good faith. "..you must do me a favor."

Elizabeth's eyes darted between his, her body leaning back in a defensive way. "A knight in shining armor never asks for anything in return to help the damsel." Her term was simple but it made Jack smirk none the less.

"Aye, but you are in the presence of Captain Jack Sparrow. Not one drop of knightly goodness in these veins lass."

"No, a pirate through and through."

Their quick banter made them both shift with the faintest of smiles on their lips. Jack did as his body commanded as the tip of his longest finger touched the softer skin of her open wrist. She pulled back just the slightest, but both ignored the touch for a moment as Jack leaned in just a bit closer to speak. "Yes or no, love, its your choice."

Deep down Jack had some innuendos behind that statement, but pushed away the dirty thoughts he had. Elizabeth shifted again, her body moving so that her side faced him. That meant his hand was away from hers, but instead she leaned in, head turned in his direction. "You have yet to tell me the conditions that you require from me."

"All in due time dearie. You must accept fate at times, even without knowing the outcome." She seemed to be inching closer or was that him? For the briefest time Jack felt a sense of deja vu and in his own nefarious way he loved it. A hand came up from his own person to lightly touch the skin of her cheek. Her eyes stared into his and Jack almost tasted her sent.

"I am a married woman, Jack."

Suddenly the here and now crashed onto him. Her eyes no longer had a playful spark in them and he felt his own body slack. "And yet here you are, askin' the Captain for a favor all alone in his cabin. Why do you think dear o' Jack won't make a move, whether you like it or not?"

A baffled look played across her features. "You are not a man capable of such lewd acts of delinquency. Jack you are a good man."

For someone who was always so passionate, she looked hurt. As if his words made her visibly upset for implying that he would force himself on her. Not that he ever would, Elizabeth or no. "Then my payment will come in due time, but for now dear Lizzie, tell me where I should be takin' you."

Her eyes went downcast as her arms held herself. Sheepishly she looked back up and smiled at him, her pure white teeth looking like pearls over her tainted lips. "To tell the truth I have no where to go. No longer a Lord or King for that matter, I have nothing to return to." Jack felt himself stagger back, his mind knowing where this was going. "Would you let me join your crew for sometime Jack..?"

Saying yes would bring on problems he rather not deal with. Elizabeth was a veteran sailor now, she knew her footing around a boat and understood the terms in being in his crew. But her presence for such a long period of time would make it even harder to deal with the growing weight in his chest. Just thinking of it made his mind twist in different directions.

'Couldn't be more perfect.'

_'Shackle her to the mast to see how she enjoys it.'_

'Lady such as her should be stayin' in the Captain's cabin..'

_'Toss her overboard! See if that husband does his job properly.'_

'...watch her walk away.'

"The favor just went up to three, 'lizabeth." Jack made his mind up quickly. Sauntering in his usual fashion he walked past her towards the door of his cabin. Her eyes followed but her body did not. "Seeing how we have made our choices, welcome aboard. Inform Gibbs and I am sure he will give you some rubbish about your gender and bad luck."

Smiling brightly, she walked up to her new Captain with a quick stride. "Thank you Jack."

"Thank me when I ask for it." A curved grin came across his mouth as he let her out of his room. Trying not to look so bloody obvious, Jack stole a glance at her walking off before slamming the door shut. "More complicated then I wanted..." He muttered to no one but him selves.

_'Aye but you know what would be worse, don't you?'_

"Watching her leave... again." Jack looked back to the door, his eyes narrowed. Not sure if it was the rum still flowing in his veins or the taste of her sent, Jack suddenly felt more weary then before. Collapsing on the bed nearby, he was asleep with his own thoughts before he hit the pillow.

* * *

A/N: Well this one is coming along nicely. I rather love Jack and Lizzie together, so this will be fun I hope.... Barbossa will play a bit of role in this too. I hate to do it as a shameless plug of my other story, but a character of mine might show up that Hector knows.. I guess you will have to read to see it. :D

Btw- I don't like editing movies for my own enjoyment, so yes, Elizabeth does have a child. But where the kid is part of the story so just bloomin read it! This is a Jack-centered story so if he doesn't really know about the child then its not a huge part yet. Reviews would be nice, I would like to see what people think of it... well I am off to write chapter two!


	2. Favor One

_Three Favors_

By: Kimmie-Sama

_Favor One_

"What did he say?"

A woman answered him. "I am defiantly sure he said...'Land'."

Jack felt like his eyeballs were being pushed from his skull by the throbbing of his brain. The bright sun above did not hamper this grievous sensation so he attempted to find refuge in placing his face in the palms of his hands. Pulling back for some air, Jack Sparrow gazed up to the crows nest where the shortest of his crew Marty was pointing northwest. It took all of his willpower to turn in the direction of the short one's arm was raised.

On either side of him people stood, one on his right was the loyal carouser Gibbs and to his left was the reason for the aching in his head. _Elizabeth_. Both held their gaze where Jack turned, reaching to his belt for the spyglass he normally carried. Finding nothing where it should be, Jack grumbled to himself as he turned his body sharply and gripped the smaller telescope on Joshamee's waist.

The older man looked surprised as Jack swung his vision back, shifting his body as he extended the tool. As he looked through the glass he pressed his lids against the metal, thinking the pressure might help with the banging sound in his ears. "We can't possibly be so close to the mainland already!" Gibbs spoke, hand almost reaching towards his captain to take the spyglass away.

"No we cannot as so we are not, Mister Gibbs!" Jack sounded like he was yelling, to him at least. But judging by the looks from the woman next to him, he was coming out more slurred then he wanted. "An island by the looks of it..." He paused as his words came out lower then before. "What is that ship doin' so close to it?"

Instead of its rightful owner taking it from Jack's grasp, the woman named Elizabeth instead took the spyglass and held it up. It took her only a few moments to gather what she needed before tossing the equipment back to Gibbs. "Best to leave them be... they are no threat to us."

Before the two men could retort, the girl walked briskly away as if she suddenly remembered she had somewhere to be. Jack watched her with his aching eyes, it was her bloody fault for his pain at the moment. In theory anyway. The past four days at sea had been uneventful, rather slow and painstakingly boring. Elizabeth had done her part as a new crewmember and in a odd sense Jack felt instantly attuned with her ways on the ship.

But the reality was that the woman who had been vexing him for the past few months was on his boat and within arms reach about eighty percent of the time. It was weighing on his chest, hard. Causing him to drink a little more rum then usual, almost all of the time. It cost him a fair share of his special reserve, staying up late hours with no sleep and made his sanity a little more impaired.

_What has she done to you Jackie? _"Nothin' but loathing.." Words left his mouth low, with none to hear it. As Gibbs placed the spyglass to his own eye, Jack leaned forward to places his hand on the rail and thought.

"Cap'n! Did you see the colors..?"

With no real interest in the ship anymore, Jack seemed a bit too annoyed as he took another look over at the island and ship. His eyes hurt to much to narrow, so he grabbed the glass from Gibbs once more and slowly brought it up. It took only a moment to spy the flag in the distance, its black and white coloring now clear as day as the wind picked up around it. The sudden realization of who's flag it was and the fact that he was this close... made Jack forget about the splitting headache he had.

"What the bloody hell is Barbossa doin' this far northwards?"

"Not sure Cap'n..." Gibbs had already taken the spyglass from Jack's hands, placing it back on his belt. "But I reckon if we want to avoid a confrontation, we better bring a spring upon her cable and smarty at that."

"Aye, make it so." With a hurried turn of heel Jack could hear Gibbs shouting out orders to the other crewmembers. It didn't take long for him to find the one person he needed to speak to, but as she attempted to hurry past him on the main deck he raised his hand to grip the top of her arm.

Her eyes flashed into his, glaring in the oh so Lizzie way he secretly loved. Yet she didn't seem as surprised of his behavior then he thought she should. After all he just pulled her swiftly towards him, inching his face towards her as his eyes erratically looked over hers. In his own deep down perverse way Jack almost enjoyed the look of hindrance in her copper toned eyes.

Teeth bared like a cat ready to pounce she hissed. "Jack Sparrow let my arm go this instant."

"Due time, first I have a favor to call in." Her eyes softened, she had not expected his reaction. Behind his eyes Jack could feel the headache still drumming against his skull, but it slowed as he felt the cool breeze from his ship shifting in a different direction. The sudden movement of the Black Pearl made Elizabeth lean in closer, but her own muscles made sure not to touch the Captain.

Lowering her voice as she saw in the corners of her eyes the other crewmembers scramble about, Elizabeth responded. "Fine. Then tell me what it is and I will hold up to our bargain."

Her heartbeat increased as he held tightly onto her, he could feel the steady pulse as if it was right against his fingertips and not through the linen of her shirt. "All I ask for the first favor is information."

"What information could I possibly have for you?"

"The information regarding a certain pirate that we both have a mutual relationship with. The pirate who's current vessel is anchored just off that island."

Eyes flashed an emotion Jack couldn't put his finger on. Maybe it was a mix of anger and, was that worry? It came and went quickly but her heart kept a steady pace. "I know nothing more about him and his current actions then you do, Jack." She was lying through her teeth and Jack knew it.

_'Told yeh she was trouble.'_

'Belay that favor to somethin' a bit more.. enjoyable!'

'_Bloody strumpet thinks we're doltish, she does!'_

'Skin as soft as silk...'

Moments passed as he argued with himself, his eyes still all the while staring into hers. Something seemed to suddenly change in her demeanor, her eyes narrowed softly, her body becoming loose in his grip. It was something he had seen before, moments before his own demise. Hauntingly alluring, Jack let his hand move from her arm and gently found it against her wrist but not in a rough way as moments before. "Fine, Lizzie." He whispered his words, knowing that the few inches that kept them apart was closing.

Was she trying to seduce him again? Or was this real? The familiar sent of her came to his senses as he could feel her breath against his lips.

"Jack!!"

Knowing when to ruin a perfectly good moment, Gibbs practically leapt down the stairs to the main deck. Turning his gaze regrettably away from the golden goddess Jack glared at the boatswain. "Mate yeh better have some good news for me."

Gibbs stood a little dumbfounded as he gazed back and forth between the two. Jack felt Elizabeth quickly move away and it took everything in his power not to grip her arm once again to keep her close. Finally after shaking off the delirium Gibbs yelled quickly. "He's on the chase!"

In full swing the trio rushed back up the quarterdeck. Jack needed to lean off the side of the ship to see behind them, where the island was growing smaller but to his displeasure the ship was not. But something was amiss, it didn't feel like a real chase... "He's followin' us." Jack spat, his eyes narrowed as he looked then up to his sails. "Blast it.. we're against the wind!"

Gibbs was at his Captain's side. "The Pearl can outrun any ship, Jack."

"Aye but the decrepit scoundrel knows the direction now..." Pacing across the deck Jack placed a hand to his face. Turning abruptly, the Captain pointed to the woman nearby. "..yeh led him here, didn't you 'lizabeth?"

"I did not!" Her voice was lovely yet loud in his ears. "As much as you'd like to believe otherwise I am not lying to you!"

"Sorry if my trust is hard to regain from a sanguinary wench such as yourself."

The words hurt him as much as they did her... because it was the truth. Deep down he felt like he couldn't trust the woman after what she did but then as he saw her face darken, Jack felt sorry for the words he used. Hair flew in the air as she turned to rush away, her face hidden as she did. Maybe it was wrong of him to make her feel this way, but with the situation at hand what else could be believe?

"What can we do then..?" Gibbs voice brought Jack away from the thoughts of her flashing smile at the large meeting table a few days ago.

Pulling at the compass at his hip, Jack took a quick peak. As the red arrow swirled and wavered it paused at the same two points. Almost as if the directions were fighting with each other, claiming dominance of his psyche. As the point went back and forth Jack looked at the two directions it was pointing to.

The first was the ocean, in its vast open sea was an area not visible yet but Jack knew its ending point. Out there was Aqua de Vida, his one chance to find his path to immortality. Perhaps it was a fools wish but Jack had a gut feeling it was waiting for him, beckoning him to come wash in its pools.

The other was pointed directly towards the bow of the ship and as his eyes danced up to look, he saw the form of his Elizabeth... looking directly back at him.

"Keep the current course. If the winds come to our aide then Barbossa won't catch up anytime soon."

Rum was needed. And lots of it.

--

The lines of the map seemed to be all drawn together in a jumbled mess, like an old fishing net that had balled together with the tide. It was fine just a few hours ago, when Jack first took a seat at the table with the charts to outline the course for the hundredth time. But now it seemed disfigured and blurred. For the life of him he did not know why, except the once filled bottle in his hand gave him a slight inkling.

Exhausted but awake, Jack lumbered from his sitting position and headed to exit his cabin, with every intent on finding himself more rum from the cargo below. Sure he had already drank more the past four days then he usually does in a fortnight, but there was reason behind it. Reasons, actually.

One, that malicious Barbossa and his pesky arrogance when it came to following Jack's own plans around like they were his own. The trailing ship that had came from the island had been easy enough to loose once the wind gave the Pearl the needed sail. Yet Jack knew exactly what would happen, the once cursed captain would do all in his power to keep following until he too was at the shorelines to find Jack's Fountain.

Two, that pesky lady named Elizabeth. Her own actions for this voyage was still in the dark to him, there had to be more to her excuse that she had no where to go. She was still a rather well known aristocrat to Port Royal, as well as her homeland of England. She could go back there to restore the once noble family she had come from and become the lady she had been raised to be.

Stiffing a chuckle, Jack knew better then that. Lizzie was far gone from being a lady. She gave up those rights when she took on the venture to find William. The chuckle vanished as Jack pondered on the whelp. On the darkest of moments Jack wondered what would have happened if he allowed that boy to die, but it quickly would be pushed from his thoughts as he saw a vision of a broken Elizabeth, crying into her fists.

The ship swayed as they do in the waters, making Jack move with it. Night had passed slow, leaving the early morning still pitch black. Jack had to guess he had another hour or so till sunrise, so he had better rush below to find the one true thing on board that would give him comfort till he had to face the day.

But someone came atop the stairs as he turned to head down them. A blurred vision he had but it was clear none the less. He had seen her face so much in the past few months, playing across his eyes that it was no confusion of who it was that was blocking his way. Her face seemed tired and to much of his dismay Jack saw the redness in her cheeks that could only come from drinking, or crying.

He had seen her do both to know what had caused it. "'Lizabeth. I do hope your not... angry with me." Was he saying this right? Jack was not one to give apologies, without real meaning behind them. As much as he hated to say it to her before, he couldn't ever fully trust the girl who haunted him.

Confusion took her face but she still smiled. "No, not anymore Jack. I know I deserve.." She trailed off as her lungs took a deep breath of the salty air. "..more then just a few choice slanders."

"Lets just leave that where it was said then, savvy?" Jack forgot about the rum below. His focus now was on her and the red cheeks that seemed to still glisten with the trail of old tears. "Now what brings you out and about this fine evenin'... eh, mornin'?"

If it had been another time or place, Elizabeth would have given her shy bashful nod that any lady would know to give. Instead, the ex-pirate king simply let out a sound like laughter, but lasted as long as a sigh. "Woke a few hours ago, actually. Thought the day could start early..."

Even in his drunken stupor Jack knew something was amiss in the way she spoke. Elizabeth was a hard worker but no where that dedicated. Besides, there was not very much you could do aboard a ship this size by yourself. The only other one awake was whoever was at the helm... Jack had not even bothered to see who it was.

Not really expecting himself to be so bold, Jack raised his hand to pull some of her hair that had been blown in her face by the breeze. Skin froze under his touch, but just in movement. It seemed her skin was on fire next to his and his own heat left a trail down her cheek as he moved the hand away. Suddenly the rum in his system was no longer an issue to see, his eyes bared into her copper.

If he kept doing this, he would go mad.... madder. Jack had his limitations on how much he could hold back. He wanted her, had for over a year now, but even as much as that lust for her grew he _didn't_ want her. Complications seemed to follow her around with every turn, so pushing her away would be the best option for him. He shouldn't have even allowed her on his Pearl.

The quiet sounds of the creaking ship was all that passed by. Elizabeth seemed to various times open her mouth to speak but like Jack, knew not what to say. Instead he let his middle finger trail down her small jaw, the ever so soft skin burned against his rough fingertip. The breeze seemed to want her hair in her face, but to his surprise Elizabeth pulled it back before he could.

The gap was closing again. It was almost natural how they flowed towards each other. Jack twisted his hand to run the sensitive skin of the top of his fingers against the burning heat of her cheek. Like so long ago, he felt the glimmer of craving her. With no words to guide him and only her own movements, Jack interpreted that she was feeling the same. Lips inched closer, hers just the slightest bit open as if ready to take on his.

Nothing came to stop them this time. Except Jack's own uncertainty.

Paused only a half an inch from her lips, Jack saw her eyes were no longer on him but closed behind fluttering lids. This close he could make out the beauty of Elizabeth Swann... he still hated to even mention Tuner's name in the same sentence as hers. Smooth skin tanned from the days in the sun glowed in the faint moonlight and rising dawn felt so perfect under his own touch. Inside his mind he struggled with the feelings he was having.

'Do it Jackie, no need to let a perfect moment waste away..'

_'Is that a shackle behind her back?'_

'You'd better hurry it up mate, she looks impatient.'

_"I'd die for her."_

That was unexpected... to hear the whelps own words mingled with his. Especially the words that were true, he had done exactly that. It just made the decision that much easier. Pushing away, Jack found that walking was easier all of a sudden. Not looking back as he walked back towards his cabin, Jack didn't notice her following hurriedly behind him. "Jack..!" Her voice was above a whisper so he could hear but still hushed.

Opening the doors quickly Jack turned to face her. "Forget the favors, lass... next port we come to your jumpin' ship."

"Please, don't." Hands came to his arms and to his full surprise Jack saw the hues of chestnut fill with the salty solution that dared to fall. "If you need information for me to stay... I will give it." Jack must have quirked his brow, because she saw this as a opened debate now. "Barbossa knew where I was going... I told him I planned on joining you and your crew. I gave him the coordinates you assigned before we left Shipwreck Cove."

It wasn't anger that filled him, but a level of disbelief. Elizabeth was never one to be so careless when it came to divulging information to others. "Tell me then, why did you?"

"There are certain... things he is doing for me in return." Elizabeth sighed deeply, her emotions seemed racked with a level of guilt that Jack had seen once before, when she had learned of her fathers demise.

A part of him thought of what things Barbossa could offer Elizabeth in return for her information. He was defiantly not her type in a man, besides that seemed too far off the map to even consider. She had nothing owed to him, except maybe the fact he was the one who wed her and the incompetent Will.

Her shame and guilt looked heavy on her lovely face. Jack forced himself to grow angry, to pull his arms away and walk into his cabin. "Due to my humaneness nature towards yerself, I will not toss you in the brig, Lizzie. But my word stands firm. Next port, you are gone."

"But you still have two favors left."

Her retort make him physically shake his head and blink in shock. "And why pray-tell do you think I want to use those favors?" His eyes looked her over as she took a step closer. "Don't force me to take back what I said about the brig, love."

Elizabeth stopped where she was and took in a deep breath, as if gaining strength. "One thing I can promise you is that this was not a ill-intent stab towards you Jack. Barbossa assured me that he just needed the coordinates nothing more."

"You honestly trust that bilge-sucking prevaricator?" It was anger now that he held towards her. Closing the gap again, he silently wished it was for reasons other then what he felt now. Moments ago he could taste her smell, feel her heat and hear her lingering laugh. Now he actually felt like doing what he should and give her payback for what she did to him.

It was a crime what could vex a man, because the tears that pooled from her eyes as she stared up at him made him crumble. "There was no other choice. I had given my word."

_'Lies, lies, lies.'_

'Poor doll has some real issues.'

_'Told ye she had some secrets.'_

Pushing his brows together to dim the annoying insanity from his mind, Jack rolled his head in defeat. Elizabeth had not done this to harm him but she had. How much he was still not sure of, it all depended upon how quickly his Pearl could make it to his destination before Barbossa did.

His index and thumb rubbed his eyes, massaging them as he thought deeply on what to do next with Lizzie. After what she did, she deserved to be marooned on an island. Dropping her at a port would be the more humane thing to do but would loose precious time to make for the end destination. All he could do for now was keep her aboard. "Fine then Lizzie. Two favors left."

She wrapped her arms around him so quickly Jack took a moment to swagger backwards with her holding on all the while. Her small form against his was in short terms, perfect. It was nice to feel something besides a hard bed and wooden chair against him for once, and greedily Jack took it up. Wrapping his own arms around her he found yet another case of deja vu come back as he thought of the day they met.

Of course that was him in shackles yet again... why did that seem to follow their relationship everywhere?

"Thank you, so much Jack." Her words were muffled just the lightest by his hair blocking his ears, but he could hear the meaning behind every syllable.

Voices were still echoing in the back of his deranged mind but Jack found they seemed more distant then before. He was more focused on Lizzie, his dear girl that he held against him. It was odd how angry he was before seemed to vanish on the second he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

In the same motion of the sea his head tilted just so and he almost finished what he had started just a few minutes ago... but held back. No need to ruin this morning even more then it had already been. Elizabeth obviously had her reasons and he would find them out in due time, even if it made him use another one of his favors. Deep down he wanted to save them for something a bit more dastardly.

As the breaking dawn came from the horizon, the two held each other in a small loose embrace in the threshold of his cabin door. Elizabeth's tears had vanished and Jack wondered quietly if the ones she brought on were all a folly to make him buckle in her sadness. He wouldn't have put it past her. Her small smile trailed up the corners of her lips slowly, as if savoring the fact she could.

The kiss, was sudden.

Jack wasn't sure how to react for the first split second. Soft lips ran against his own pulling him in. Not only did the lips caress him but he felt hands, slipping underneath his hair to rest on the back of his neck. The sheer thrill of the motions and touches made Jack Sparrow for once, completely still.

But quickly he gained in on the embrace, pulling her frame closer with one hand on the lower part of her back. The taste of her lips sent another chill down his spine as he remembered the one kiss from a year or so back. This one seemed different. Less rushed, more passionate.

The voices in Jack Sparrow's mind were now completely gone.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks to the few reviews I have gotten so far! Please, keep them coming, reviews make me more prone to continue. :) **

**Has anyone else watched Dead Man's Chest with the writer's commentary on? Its fantastic the little insight you get behind a lot of the Sparrabeth scenes. Its actually what inspired me to write this story... so please watch it if you can! Its great! :)**

**Chapter Three is in the works!  
**


	3. The Storm

_Three Favors_

By: Kimmie-Sama

_The Storm_

Like curtains shading the light from the sun, Elizabeth's hair acted like drapes that blocked the candlelight from the sides of the bed. Jack for once felt really awed by a woman, her exquisite beauty was something you never really found except once in a lifetime. For all the hard luck Jack Sparrow had to live with, he had a wonderfully breathtaking lady sitting on top of him in the cabin of his most beloved ship. The world was now complete.

"Jack Sparrow, you are by far the worst influence on a lady." Her words toyed with him, bordered on the line of playful and stern. The warm glow of the firelight passed through the golden tresses that hung on the sides of her head, making her tan skin brighten.

As her head lowered closer to his awaiting lips, Jack smirked in a slight way. "If I recall correctly love, you were the one who pushed me down on me bed."

"Hush, that's not the point." The sound of her light laughter sounded to him like the ringing of bells. Hands snaked around his vest coat and shirt, trailing softly over his chest. Fire is what her fingers felt like, it burned a path down to over his heart and paused on the scars that resided there. He ignored the look over her face of pity, it made him a little uneasy.

Shifting his weight he took her in his arms, changing so his body leaned on his left leg and hovered over her smaller form. She was still clothed in that annoying sailors outfit and more then anything he wanted to tear it off her body. One hand ran over the soft waves of her hair, while the other began to set out on getting her unclothed. Elizabeth seemed so at ease with it all, so relaxed.

Perhaps a bit too relaxed.

Jack paused as he came to the last button on her vest, eyes locked on hers. "'lizabeth. Tell me to stop or I won't." It was bold but true. After so long on lusting after her, his moment was here... and he didn't want to give it up for anything.

Wonderful fluttering eyes stared right back at him. She didn't respond with words, instead there was a hand placed on his neck, guiding him back to her bewitching lips. They touched with his own, her taste making Jack forget all trouble she had caused him in the past few days. The headache, the sleepless nights and the constant doubt of her intentions were trivial and a lifetime away.

When the click of the metal was heard, Jack froze. Pulling his head back just inches from hers, he saw the same set of eyes just a minute before. Yet this time they held something else. Guilt. It was the kraken all over again, only this time he wasn't sure why. "Lizzie." He spoke in a hushed whisper.

Eyes glared as Elizabeth pulled her hand away from his wrist. There where he had been touching her locks, was a shackle tightened. It looked alarmingly like the one he had before... how did that get into his cabin? The moment it took him to realize what she had done she shifted from underneath him. With a jerk of his wrist the end of the lock held tight against the mast.

When did the mast get next to his bed?

Elizabeth stood in front of him, how he stood and when was still confusing him. "Pirate." Words came without knowing he was going to speak. What happened to the beautiful moment that seemed now miles away? This all seemed so familiar. Like a memory.

_'That's because it is Jackie.'_

"Bugger." Feeling physically ill, Jack leaned back on the mast. The woman still stood just a few feet away. "Lets pretend this didn't happen and get back to the bed, shall we..? My dreams can't be this cruel." No words came from her as Jack felt himself slump down. With his left hand still attached to the mast, he sat there with a hand in the air as if he was a puppet. Rolling his head back and looking up at Elizabeth, he felt for once he was defeated. What would eventually kill Jack Sparrow for good would be a woman, wouldn't it?

But what a woman to die over. As he felt the wind shift and the pearl creak under the pressure of the beastie below, Jack stared up at Elizabeth. It was time she left already. If this was a memory it was almost time for his show of heroic bravery and venture cutlass drawn into the mouth of the beast. Elizabeth should have been far away now.

Yet there she entrancingly stood, looking more and more alarmed then remorseful. Maybe she didn't want to leave him here a second time. "Better run off love."

Her mouth opened to give out a yell. "Jack!!"

--

"Jack!!"

The mix of her voice and the loud crack of thunder made the captain jump from his slumber. A pain came across his face as he fell from the position on his chair he had and collided with the hard wooden surface of the floor. Muttering certain words of a questionable nature Jack raised himself only to find it much harder then it should be. The ship was being tossed, almost literally in the roaring sea outside.

Dawning on him that they were in the middle of a squall Jack took a good look to the doorway of his cabin. Elizabeth was there, her body drenched with a mix of rain and sea water. Behind her he saw the flashing of lightning and felt the aftershock of the thunder. Finding his sea legs quickly he rushed to her, pushing one hand past her to rest on the frame. "When did it come?"

"Just now!" Knowing his reasoning, Elizabeth turned to look outwards at the sky. "Came from no where, the sky deepened then this!"

"Get below deck and make rounds! Everything needs to be tied into place!"

"Aye!"

Below deck was dangerous in a storm, but he trusted her to be aware of the situation. Before she turned away from him, he could see the look of worry across her face but not for her own sake. It made him feel a little more at ease with her, knowing that his Lizzie deep down did care for him. First things were first, the storm so abrupt could only mean disaster if not handled properly.

Gibbs was being the ever loyal boatswain and first mate, taking the helm and barking out orders in Jack's stead. Sometimes Jack wondered if the older pirate would have preferred to stay in the Navy instead of taking on the daunting task of Jack's right hand. At least then he wouldn't have had to face off sea monsters and cursed men.

Without a word Jack took the helm for himself as he took a eye out on the roaring seas. The waves were so massive he couldn't make out the horizon but he held his vision as he turned the wheel to the port side. It was where the clearest of sky and a simmer of the sun was and the only beacon out of this turmoil. "Gibbs be on the lookout for spouts!"

"Aye Cap'n!" It would be the most likely outcome of the sea right now, the waves the Pearl could handle. After facing off the Dutchman in a maelstrom this should be effortless but Jack felt a certain uneasiness with this storm. All he could do was pull hard on the wheel and hope for the best.

Rain came crashing down mixed with a hard wall from a crest of a wave. It threw Jack off balance enough to shift the wheel. As the wave from the port side now came down on the ship instead of the planned notion of flowing over it; Jack saw the sailors on deck being covered with the salty waters. At this point if he was not careful the Pearl could capsize and be lost. Not liking the idea of seeing this ship drift to the sea bed below again Jack did his best to hold tight at the helm.

Yells were heard but Jack could not understand them fully. One was Gibbs, like always giving orders like the good man he was. Others were mixed crew members, one sticking out like a sore thumb. His Elizabeth was back on deck, holding her own in the fierce storm. Not being careless by worrying about her, Jack ignored the calls of her voice.

They seemed to rage on for hours, the sky in the distance becoming darker then night. Sun had set this day and yet the storm still raged on, making Jack realize that they had now been delayed almost half a days lead. His arms ached from the strain on the rudder and wheel, holding them both in place. If they didn't come out of this storm soon then he feared the Pearl might not last.

His worse fear was recognized with the howling winds started to grow above them all. With the flashes of lightning giving him enough light to see what was growing in the clouds above, Jack held his breath. A spout of cloud swirled around and pointed downwards like the devil's finger. With the sudden grasp of where it was going to land Jack turned the ship the opposite direction. Gibb's voice was heard, screaming the warning to Jack.

It crashed into the sea next to the Pearl, the sea tornado with a force capable of splitting the ship in two. It may have missed this time, but the force of the strong winds made the sails buckle and break the gaffs. Rope unraveled and was taken up into the swirling vortex that was just far enough from the ship to keep some kind of hope. Lightning made it flash as its deadly dance continued and inched closer and closer to the hull.

The wheel strained hard against his grip and Jack had to use his entire body weight to keep it in one spot and feared that he would lose it soon. With the spout coming near and the winds howling the way they were, Jack could almost see the afterlife beckoning him closer.

A loud crash of breaking wood came from behind him and in the fury of the draught debris flew around his body. Turning his body, the last thing Jack saw was the blackened sky and the mizzen coming down.

--

Jack Sparrow was dead. At least, he thought so. There was no possible way to live through that whole storm unless a miracle happened and that was never the case with him. He made his own luck, usually with some help from the naive persons he would come across in his travels. The mizzen mast had fallen on him, crushed his body and he died at sea... just not the way he wanted the stories to be.

Maybe in respect for the Captain, if Gibbs made it out, he would give a grand story of bravery or supernatural occurrences that lead to the great Captain Jack Sparrow's demise. Gibbs would be the perfect man to give the tale and would most likely get a few free rounds of rum while he spoke so highly of the late Captain. All the while with a small glistening tear in the old sea dog's eye. Aye, what a mate.

'If you are dead, how are you imagining your death?'

_'Better yet, how are we all still here, Jackie?'_

"Because you lot are my own personal hell, that's why." His own mouth moved. Or was he dreaming? A sudden weight in his hand made Jack stir from his sitting position. For some reason he was on a sandy beach, small and noticeably familiar. "Another memory aye?" The weight in his hand was a bottle of rum, half empty.

No Elizabeth was here though. It must have been before he met her, when he was alone here on this hump of a island. In the distance he swore he could see the darkening spot of the Pearl and his heart suddenly felt very broken. Was the Pearl at the bottom of the sea once again? Or did it last long enough to at least let the crew get to safety?

What of Elizabeth?

Rum tasted like water. It was a nightmare. Jack flung himself back on the white sands, his eyes wide as he looked up at the lightest of blue skies. "If o' Jack is not dead, then why does this feel like hell?" No one responded to him as he wanted really. The voices that came to him were his own but they also seemed like tricks of his warped brain. Most of the time they made him more irritable then comforted.

Drifting to sleep was nice with the hot sun coming down on his skin. But as he slowly was pulled into the seemingly peaceful slumber a sudden wave of pain took him. Trying to wake didn't help, it seemed to make it worse. The once warm sun was pressed down hot like a iron spike that had been shoved into fiery coals. Each breath made the pain increase but he learned quickly if he stayed still and took in the air slowly, it dimmed the pain.

Candles were around him now, not the beach. It was his cabin. The ship rocked just the slightest so he knew he was still at sea. The wind came into his room, no doubt a few of the windows had been destroyed in the battle against the storm. It looked like Jack Sparrow had lived yet another day. A silent prayer went out to whatever God fancied him enough to let him survive as Jack pushed back the pain in his chest to sit up from the bed.

Ribs were broken, bruises and some cuts but Jack felt in one piece. He did a quick double take when he felt the bandages around his chest, they were recent. In his mind he saw a golden haired woman kneeling over his unconscious form undressing him with tear stained cheeks. His own imagination of the sentimental moment made his lips curve upwards, but it came crashing down when he thought that maybe Elizabeth was even worse off then himself.

Finding his shirt was easy enough, it was tossed on the bed with him. It took him a few painful seconds to pull the familiar fabric over his battered body, but now that he was clothed Jack found his footing and started out of his cabin.

The sun made him blink, his eyes needed a moment to adjust. "Cap'n!" The voice made him feel a bit more at ease, Gibbs at least survived the storm.

"Gibbs, how long did ye let me sleep for?" Opened and looking ahead, Jacks own eyes caught the worried ones of Joshamee. The other man had walked up next to the captain, blocking a bit of the view of the deck from Jack.

Gibbs looked a little worried at Jack's stagger as the boat moved, the captain was still not up to his fullest. "About three days now, we did what we could to wake you but you wouldn't budge, Cap'n."

Had it really been that long? The time in his dream made it feel like just minutes passed. "Seeing how we are not standing in sea water my guess is that me ship is in working order then?"

"To a point.. Jack we were stranded without much hope with the mizzen snapped like a twig. If he hadn't showed.." Trailing off, Gibbs stole a glance away from Jack's face.

"He?" Jack slowed in speech. "And who are you referring to with... 'he'?"

A look of apprehension made Jack feel exasperated. Even before Gibbs spoke Jack could read the answer in the man's face as he looked back towards him. "Barbossa."

Rushing past the other man, Jack finally got a chance to see his ship. None of the sails were opened to catch the winds, yet the boat still moved. Most of the debris had been cleaned up but turning back to look at where the mizzen mast should be standing tall, Jack saw its huge frame collapsed on the port side of the ship. It was still hanging on in just the slightest, the wood broken that seemed like daggers pointed upwards.

The wheel was covered and broken as well, the very spot he had been standing at was caved in the dark wood. Gibbs was beside him in moments, giving the area a look around as well. "More then just that, Jack. The Pearl needs a good re haul to make up for the damaged caused." Jack felt disheartened, but at least the ship wasn't sinking into the abyss.

Heading now to the bow of the ship, Jack saw the thick ropes that were tied to the two remaining masts, as well as the different parts that made up the front. Not to far in the distance, with the long ropes connecting to it, was the ship from only a few days ago. "What does he want in repayment for his so gallant act of compassion then?"

"If he is wanting something in return, he did not mention it."

Jack turned towards the other man. "Such a charitable parasite now isn't he? I say we can repair the damages ourselves. Mister Gibbs, cut off the ropes and be hasty with it."

"But," Gibbs retorted looking downright perplexed. "Cap'n, the crew... some are on his ship."

"Then that's their misfortunes not mine." Jack pushed past the man once more, he needed to get back to his cabin and find his compass. If his hunch was correct then maybe...

"Miss Elizabeth included, Jack."

A flash of the kiss a few days back filled his mind. He now stood in the doorway of his cabin, where the event had taken place. After a long lustful minute being able to hold her and push the boundaries of her apprehensive pride, Elizabeth had pulled back and left him right here. Long hair danced goodbye as he watched her rush off as if the kiss never happened. It caused him quite a bit of irritation and pain, which he had drowned in rum.

Never did solve the problem, but it made him have some rather terrific dreams, until the part of the shackle that is. "Again, not my problem. If the lass wanted to find some better company then by all means she can have it."

A voice of a parrot interrupted both Jack's and Gibb's thoughts. "Braak! Land ho!"

--

"No need for thanks, Jack."

"Who said anything about a thanks?"

It was annoying to be shorter then a man you loathed. It meant that first, you could never really push him down with your words and slander, he would always stand just tall enough to keep you at bay. And two, Jack really, really hated that hat.

Dressed in his best, Jack felt better after half a day of sitting on the stairs of his Pearl, staring off at the oncoming land. The compass' red arrow kept pointing true towards the marshes of green and that as well made him feel better. His mind was not construed against finding the Fountain or wanting Elizabeth.

But _this_ was not what he had wanted. Hector Barbossa stood on the deck of his Pearl, looking like a man who was ready to hunt. The shores in which they docked was a small town, the docks not long or wide enough to harbor the galleons that the two captains owned. Judging by the buildings it was a French colony, but there was no doubt that they had finally reached the main land.

Barbossa had been kind enough to take a longboat back to the anchored Pearl, to collect Jack and his first mate. It made Jack constantly on edge, why his ex-first mate was being so hospitable to him. No doubt it was for some purpose but what that was, Jack had no idea. Even that little devil monkey had some sort of dastardly plan.

"Let us get down to it then." Hector took a step back, making a motion to the ladder and the boat below. "On shore we can find the proper tools to fix the mast, then ye and I have some... business to take care of."

"Aha!" Jack raised a finger as he dared not move to close to the edge of his ship yet. "You do have a motive, just as I thought. Seeing how I did not really ask for the help mate, you gave it on your own and therefore, I owe you nothing!"

Jack was fully surprised to see the fellow captain look unnerved by the banter. "It not be the business of helpin' yeh this time. I have more important issues to be descussin' with yeh and mind me Jack Sparrow, ye will listen."

Looking and feeling defeated, Jack motioned for Gibbs to climb down. As Barbossa stood there his eyes fixed on him, Jack then motioned for him to get off. Rolling his eyes the older man followed shortly behind Gibbs. Walking to the edge, Jack looked down at the longboat.

A lady sat aboard, looking back at him.

'Bah! See, ye can never get away from her.'

_'What do ye suppose when on with her and Barbossa then?'_

'...oh! A peanut.'

"Low and behold, the bonny lass." Whispering to himself, Jack turned heal to climb down. His eyes avoided hers as he settled himself down on the boat, the pain in his chest still making the movements a little harsh for him. Two of Barbossa's crew started to row, Jack recognizing them with an annoyed glance. They were bickering about the pace of each other's row, the tall lanky one with the eye patch saying the short bald one was going to slow.

"You can't rush in these choppy waters, now slow down!"

"No rushin' just rowin' you need to quick the pace!"

"Both of yeh just row or yeh will be findin' yerself wearin' the hempen halter* before the day is out!" Hector seemed just as annoyed as Jack at this point, how the Captain dealt with those two was still a riddle to him. The two quieted down but that was probably not for the best, because now the boat rowed in a silence that was only hampered by the oars hitting the surface of the dark waters.

With the silence came the need to glance at her, glad to see Elizabeth was not looking in his direction. He took her in with a moment, watching her as she stared off at the open seas. Knowing exactly what she was thinking, Jack shrugged and looked away. It didn't matter if she was thinking of her husband, after all she loved him. And Jack Sparrow only had one love, that would never change.

"How ya feelin' Cap'n?"

Gibbs made it sound like Jack was a incapacitated man. Jack shot him a glare, his mind glad to be focused again on something besides Elizabeth. "Bloody fantastic mate, ready for a few rounds of rum and even more unabashed wenches."

The two rowing were the only ones who snickered and Gibbs kept his mouth shut afterwards. Knowing when Jack was in a foul mood it was best just to leave the man alone and be done with it. Jack was glad he picked up on the tone in his voice and looked back to the woman, expecting her face to be still looking off at the sunset with hope of a flash of green.

Instead she was giving the most deathly of glares at his person.

A chill ran up his spine as Jack Sparrow looked off at the lands ahead. This trip would be very interesting.

* * *

***hempen halter is a term for the hangman's noose.**

**How is everyone liking it? :)  
**


	4. Allegiances

_Three Favors_

By: Kimmie-Sama

Allegiances

"Je cherche le maître de dock."

Jack Sparrow did a blatant double take. The man whom spoke was none other then Hector Barbossa, the man who Jack was sure had no other qualities other then being able to deal with smelly monkey's. Yet there he was, speaking perfect French to the man who had been standing at the end of the docks. The man spouted off something in return and pointed north. Without a thanks, Hector turned and walked past the small group that had just left the long boat.

"More to him then meets the eye, eh?" Jack muttered, never really talking to anyone but himself and not really needing an retort.

It just happened that Gibbs was staying close to his Captains side. "Aye, I heard Barbossa spent quite a few years in the Mediterranean Sea, most likely picked up a few choice words sailin' those parts."

Jack gave a outlandish look as the group followed behind the other Captain. "Failed to mention that bit of information when I took him on me crew." Shaking off a distant memory, Jack took a look around the docks. Mostly fishermen, but in parts like these he didn't expect more. The town ahead looked new and relatively small.

As much as Jack tried his best, he was drawn to give a glance to Elizabeth like a moth to a flame. She had been as silent as a ghost ever since his comment on the boat and he wondered if the words he used had something to do with her quietness. Not that he would care that much what she thought on his questionable relations with women. Even if he silently envisioned her more then half of the time he was with said women.

Eyes of copper were not in his direction so he did as he should and kept his mind elsewhere. Suddenly the weather seemed to effect him, it was muggy and hot, like walking through a thick cloud of invisible burning fog. His clothes seemed heavier and almost carried their own humid temperature. It reminded him of a summer swamp, so he could only guess these lands were marshes that not many dared to tread.

Perfect place for a long lost fountain.

More French words were spoken between Hector and a man that carried a small book and quill. No doubt this man was the dock master, who they would need to talk to about repairs. Letting the other man take care of the haggling and exchange of gold, Jack did his best to stray behind the group. The compass was in his hand within moments as he flipped it open and observed it.

It was locked on a spot directly in front of him, where a blonde woman stood. He swayed to the side, the arrow stayed locked on her. To be sure, Jack took a wide step the opposite direction. It still stayed strong on Elizabeth's back and with a loud annoyed groan, Jack snapped the compass shut.

_'Bugger.'_

'Jackie, ignore the compass all together!'

_'Have her and be done with it.'_

"Jack?" Her voice broke him from the repartee in his mind. He must have been a little too loud with his objection because all eyes were on him. Falling into her eyes was easy, but pulling himself out was hard. "Something wrong?"

"Why would you think something is wrong? Nothing's wrong." Jack sputtered out, looking rattled. Before the woman could return a word, Jack pushed away from the group and headed off the docks. "I'll find us a place to hang our hats, savvy?"

Half expecting it, Jack was not too surprised when he heard a set of footsteps follow him. Gibbs was a loyal man, keeping to his Captain's side whenever possible. The land was foreign to him, but the ground was solid as Jack stepped onto the earth and headed out around the diminutive town. The layout was simple enough, so it wouldn't be to hard to find a place to get what he really needed right now.

"Off to find your paltry strumpets, then?"

The footsteps behind him paused when he did. Why did she have to follow him, when all he wanted was to move as far away from her as possible? Jerking his body to face her, he closed the gap between them in a few steps. "Would that not be acceptable to you, Lizzie?"

"Of course not. Our purpose here is not to philander cheap floozies!" Her anger made him more intrigued then ever before.

It was her eyes that really got him. "Seeing how I have not yet told you my _true_ purpose here, 'lizabeth, I must inquire of what your meaning is behind that assertion."

Narrowed daggers bore into his, but a small lingering smirk was evident. "Captain Sparrow, I was suggesting the repairs to your ship and nothing more." As if she won a small battle Elizabeth stood a little taller. "Now I have to inquire, what _you_ meant by _your_ assertion."

Knowing exactly how he fell into that trap, Jack cursed his self for being so easily manipulated into her game. She defiantly knew how his mind worked and in a dark way Jack loved and loathed it. "Of course I was thinkin' the same thing Lizzie. But if Jack want's to have a little merrymaking while we wait, nothin' wrong with that, eh?"

"Don't dare change the subject Jack. I know you have somewhere you want to go and that it's importance is great."

Standing in the middle of a beat path of a small port town was not a place to argue with her. A few of the locals were staring, not really caught up in the words but the tones the two exchanged. Never really liking the center of attention, Jack leaned in closer to her making her own head to lean back in surprise. "Lizzie, if you prove to me I can trust ye... I'll tell."

Leaving her to follow him, Jack turned heel to find a place to get what he really wanted. Rum.

--

"At least I know where I can always find yeh." Hector Barbossa stood in front of Jack, his arms crossed over his chest. Annoyance was across Jack's face as he looked up at the taller man. The tavern in which he had found himself was not a very populated one but it served its purpose well enough. Upstairs were rooms to rent, in which the lady of the group was already stationed.

Jack tried his best not to think of wandering up to her room. "Rum is where I am beckoned and so I go. How fairs the repairs then?"

Without invite Hector took a seat across from the other Captain. Around the table no one sat, Jack could only guess it was because of the way he and Hector both looked. Pirates were not hard to spot if you knew what to look for. "Underway starin' in the morning. I hope yeh don't mind me sendin' Mister Gibbs back ta the ship... Must keep an eye on what is important, am I right?"

"Right you are mate. Shall I offer you a drink?" Jack was doing his best to act hospitable, even if it made him squirm on the inside.

A wave of a hand made Jack glad he did not have to give up the bottle in his hand. Barbossa leaned back, taking another glance around the darkened tavern. Night had fallen quickly, making the place an oddity to Jack. Usually places like this were filled at nightfall, but maybe that was only in Tortuga. A chattering monkey brought him out of his mind, looking behind him to see the little animal with the same name crawling up his chair.

"Oi, beat it ya flea infested maggot!" The monkey jumped at Jack's hand, it had been going for the hat that rested on Jack's chair. "Keep your pet on a leash mate."

"Jack's free to do what he will." Barbossa seemed pleased with Jack's frustration. "Now Jack don't yeh think it be the time we discussed the real matter at hand?"

"Whatever it is your thinkin' I want no part in it." Rum went down his throat and as it burned Jack felt a little more at ease. "Besides, what makes you think I am even doin' anything of importance?"

"The charts you took." Hector leaned in again, placing a hand on the old wood of the table. "Yeh know they lead to many unique places. And as much as I hate ta say, I know yeh and yer way of thinkin'."

Twisting his face in disgruntlement, Jack was silent for a moment. "Then tell me what it is you want out of this little enterprise."

Hector took a moment to really study Jack and then spoke hushed. "Aqua de Vida. Yeh know its out there. If our goals be the same then why not call a bit of a truce for the time bein'?"

The thought of Hector homing in on Jack's fountain made him uneasy. Hector Barbossa was not one to trust so easily, but then again Jack knew for once the older man had a point. Allies working towards common goals were better then enemies stealing them. Besides he had the compass, the charts. Hector needed them in order to find the place in question and therefor needed Jack's assistance.

If only that compass would work the way it was supposed to. "The storm flew us off course." Jack stated, knowing that would give Barbossa the answer. A smile came over the ex-first mate as he leaned back in triumph. For now, Jack let him have it. "So until the ship is fixed I am not sure we can continue."

"We're on the main land, just not where we should be then?"

Shaking his head, Jack ignored the familiar jingle from the jewels and beads in his hair. "New Spain is where we should be. Florida is what the Spaniards call it." Something felt oddly familiar. Giving up bearings, trusting a man who is not worth trusting. A sudden wave of dread past over Jack making him continue. "..But I have an inkling it's not where the map says it is."

Slightly confused, Barbossa tilted his head and scowled. "No?"

Jack made a nodding gesture, then a lazy smirk. Perhaps the other man wouldn't notice the jittery sensation that took him. "Still have a few things to work out mate. If we pair up we need to lay out a few ground rules."

"Fer once I agree." Taking a deep breath Hector kept speaking. "One, I demand return payment for fixin' the Pearl."

Jack couldn't help but smirk. "When I get it mate, for now I owe ya. Two! I propose that if we are to sail I shall be the Captain in command!"

"Then all command on foot shall be given ta me and yeh shall be de ranked as.. Chart man." The man smirked and Jack felt like hitting him across it. Nodding once to give agreement Jack slumped back to listen to the next. "Three, I will choose the crew members to come along with us on land."

"That may need to be changed mate. A few of my crew would need to tag along to make things even." Jack raised two fingers. "Two from yours and two from mine?"

"And of course Mrs. Turner would be part of this group, correct?"

There were numerous things he didn't like about that statement. One, the fact that Barbossa knew Jack well enough that he would have picked Elizabeth as one of the members to tag along. Two, Mrs. Turner was the name he used, making Jack feel more pessimistic about her current status as a wife. Trying his best to seem put off at the idea of Elizabeth coming along, Jack raised from his chair and to his best degree gave a sideward's shake of his head.

"If ye really want her taggin' along mate she can. More trouble then she's worth that one."

Jack really didn't like the grin Hector gave. "Very well, then we should prepare ourselves for the long venture. And Jack we will be needin' some bearings before the Pearl is fixed."

Wanting to get away from the man as quickly as possible, Jack walked off with a soundless reply of his right hand towards Barbossa. If he needed to get bearings then he needed some fresh air and the sound of the waters to calm his nerves. The rum in his hand would dab onto that ease as well.

--

Waves hit the sands with the repeated sounds of crashing waters. Even after years of the same sound filling his ears Jack Sparrow always found himself soothed by its mitigating nature. The only problem he had with this current situation is that the rum was gone, but he could overlook it for now. As long as he got the peace he needed to clear his mind he could work out the issue with his compass with no problems at all.

_'The truth is simple Jackie, but you don't want to hear it.' _Of course peace would include the constant voices of his own.

"It is simple but its also deeply befuddling to me." Speaking out loud was nothing to him now, he had done it so many times before to the voices in his head Jack wasn't sure if anyone paid him heed anymore. "Why is it that she disorients me so?"

_'You know exactly why. That's why you helped the whelp stab that heart, isn't it?'_

"To save him." Jack looked downcast at the sands he sat on. Even in the darkness the moon gave enough light to observe the tiny grains. "For her sake is all."

_'And why is that Jackie? For her sake but what did you gain from it?'_

Struggling to find some kind of answer to that question, Jack's face twisted in many ways. "All matter of perspective." But he didn't gain anything from his act to save William. He had done something selfless and in the long run Jack didn't have a large record of doing such things.

_'Lizzie was the main reason behind it. Thought yer only love was the sea... guess we were wrong mate.'_

Defeated, Jack looked upwards to the starlit sky and took in a deep inhale. "Aye, suppose we were."

"Who's 'we'?"

The voice was annoyingly alluring and blissfully inconvenient. Here he wanted some time to sort out this mess that had been vexing him the past few days when the whole reason for his delirium was now within earshot. How long she had been standing there he wondered, if she heard him mention anything that would lead her to know his mind was on her engaging form and lingering smile.

"'lizabeth, please inform me of something." He didn't need to turn to look at her, he could hear her come closer then almost feel the soft touch of her skin as she sat on the sands next to him. It felt like that night that seemed so long ago. "If I was sitting here, alone mind you, then what makes you think I need someone to converse with?"

Glancing in her direction, he really wished he didn't. "Do you want me to leave then?" Her voice trailed on the last syllable, almost hesitating to show that she really would rather be next to him. The long front of her hair was pulled back by a single thread and she wore the same old sailor's outfit but in a way Jack saw her as magnificent.

Feeling the corner of his lip twinge with a bit of annoyance at the feeling in his chest, he spoke. "Stay if ya want love. Your free to do what ye want."

Off in the distance, floating on the calm waters was his transcendent Pearl, her form only visible due to the fact that the lanterns were lit. She didn't look right, her mast still hanging limply at the side. It made him cringe when he envisioned it falling once more. Without knowing it he had winced as he shifted, not only because of the thoughts he had but the actual pain of healing broken ribs.

Elizabeth noticed and sighed to herself. "I was worried about you, during the storm. Yet nothing that trifle could destroy Captain Jack Sparrow."

She was grinning at him and he did his best to return his own. "Nothing the sea has brought to me has yet, but we all know what could do in good old Jack." Giving a reassuring wink, he tried to show he didn't mean anything hostile with his words. Yet she still had a look of shame on her face. A bottle was in her hand he noticed then, as she lifted it from her side and passed it on to his own.

Taking it without a word, he popped the cork and smelled the sweet sent of his favorite drink. "You're bribing me, aren't you dearie?"

"Not at all. Just wanted to... apologize to you."

He took a mouthful of the rum before tilting the bottle in her direction, offering some. Surprised she took the offer, Jack let a real smirk come through. "Apologize for what, 'lizabeth?"

The look on her face made him chuckle softly, she was the worst at hiding her distaste for the alcohol. It too her a moment to retort, her voice clearing her throat. "What happened between us. The morning of the storm... My intentions were not properly enforced."

"Lizzie, if you really think I need your apology for kissin' me, then you don't know me at all." Taking the bottle back from her hands he forced his eyes away from hers. "If I was an honest man I would tell ya I quite enjoyed every impassioned moment of your inaccurate intentions."

Not needing to see her face to know she was taken back by his words, Jack laughed into the rum bottle as he took another swig. Silence lingered between them as they both took in the night sky and Elizabeth dare not take any more of the alcohol in Jack's hands. A light voice broke the silence, the owner seeming to amble on the name she spoke. "Will... owes you a debt."

Not really liking where this conversation would lead, Jack spoke up and spoke quickly. "So tell me love, why step down from your distinguished role as Pirate King?"

Eyes closed as she shook her head, Jack's eyes catching each dance from her blonde locks. "Reasons of my own. I only did the role to take down Beckett... and that was accomplished."

With the name of the deceased Lord of the East India Trading Company thrown out, Jack absentmindedly ran his fingers over his right arm where the 'P' was burned forever into his skin. Even with the man dead his mark on the world and therefore Jack would always be there. "That's my dearest Lizzie, use any means necessary to get what you want."

The old scene of them dancing on a beach in their drunken stipulation was clear in his head as if where only a day before. The song she had taught him was still his favorite to date and he almost let himself begin to hum it as he dwelled on the memory. Sands shifted as Elizabeth moved, her body inching even closer then before.

Why did she have to torment him the way she did? It was agonizing and blissful at the same moment and Jack Sparrow hated how he loved her. "It won't work on me twice love, just to let you know now before you attempt anything... sinister."

"Nothing at all sinister. After all, you said I have to prove to you that I can be trusted, am I right?" His hat shifted from his head. How she managed to raise her hand to it and move it without him noticing was beyond him. She placed it carefully on the ground as she leaned her body against his side. "So tell me what I can do Jack, to help you to trust me."

Her words made him shift uncomfortably, or was that because she felt so hot next to him? "Tell me what you want Lizzie." He spoke in low tones mixed with the hunger of his passion. Tilting his head in a slight incline towards her, his eyes caught the pale skin of her face turning towards his at the same moment.

"What I want is freedom."

"Aye, that I knew and that you have." The compass hung at his side and in a moment he pulled it from its spot to hold up between them. He held it tightly, the moonlight giving enough light to give it a soft glow. A flick of his wrist and it opened, for them to both observe. "What is it pointing to?"

Curious copper eyes glanced down at the compass he held to distinguish where the arrow pointed. With a cautious moment Elizabeth then looked back into his eyes that were dangerously closer. "It points to me."

Jack smiled, a true one he barely showed after the hardships he had to face. "Aye so it is. It has been for sometime, dearie. My conundrum is that why that is. When I cannot trust you and more then anything at times I need to be away from you." Eyes locked in hers, Jack felt something stir. "So I am still on edge from your flirtations and my own agitations is making me go a little mad. At night I have visions of you and I not as we are now but in the process of making things a little more personal." Her face was amazing, eyes widened but never moving from his. "So tell me again Lizzie, what it is you want, because my mind needs to be focused on something different from where its been, savvy?"

Shoving the compass in her nearby hand, Jack held it up for them both to see. Its dial twisted and moved like the sea, never once pausing as it did. Aching moments passed as it finally came to a pause, the small red dial coming to a point to the man who ran his finger over her bare hand. Two pairs of eyes locked as they glanced at each other and with a sudden realization Jack saw something he never wanted to see.

Tears flowed as a waterfall as Elizabeth started to shake her head delicately. "What this proves is that I am lonely Jack, nothing more. I want you to trust me as a friend. But not like... this." Lips pushed together, Elizabeth moved away once more. "All I can do is ask for forgiveness for any kind of misleading actions I gave you."

A pain came over his chest then, something Jack had never felt before.

_'Its heartache Jackie, ah such is the horrid pain of love.'_

"Misleading actions, eh?" Jack repeated her words with bitterness. "Then I want to call in another favor dear."

Eyes caught his once more. "Tell me then."

Narrowed with a dangerous glare, Jack felt his own pain and appetite for her closer take him over in his voice. "Kiss me again, to prove your wants are what you say."

Looking appalled by his tone, Elizabeth tore away from him, pushing her body upwards to stand. In the moonlit sky her form looked like an angel to Jack, but her face was as vicious as a cornered lion. "I thought you were a good man, but I see you own ambitions lead to lewd implications!"

When he stood he couldn't remember. When his hands gripped her fragile shoulders and pulled her against him, he vaguely did. When his lips tasted hers and realized that after a small moment of struggle she herself deepened the kiss and wrapped her hands around his neck, Jack would never forget. Mind clear from all things other then the woman in his amorous embrace he knew that this was what she wanted as well.

After all, he was Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates! Been living life, working hard, etc... I got my new tattoo, if anyone wants to know. Can anyone guess? It does have something to do with Jack Sparrow... first one to guess right gets a short story! ;) **

**Reviews are always nice to receive. :)**


End file.
